


kiss it better baby

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Chanyeol is a bit dumb, Crush at First Sight, Jongdae has no filter, M/M, Sexual Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Jongdae is confused whether the tall guy that came to the pharmacy every night during his shift is just a dumbass or trying to flirt with him. Maybe it's both.





	kiss it better baby

Jongdae smiled at his costumer, a big wide smiled he saved for his favorite regulars at the pharmacy. They were mostly elderly women and middle-aged moms buying their weekly supply of high blood pressure medicine or band-aids for all the scrapes their children got during soccer practice. It was barely 8:30pm and he was already bored, knowing it was unlikely anyone else would show up in the small neighborhood pharmacy past that hour. They only closed around midnight because an emergency might arise but usually Jongdae used his time to study or compose music. Singing was his true passion and he loved when grandmas came to the pharmacy and requested a song, everyone already aware of his talent. They praised him and call him pretty and brought him homemade cookies. Jongdae loved the attention from his small follower gathering. 

The clock hit 11:40 and the pharmacy door flew open in the middle of Jongdae’s rendition of Maroon 5’s 'Sunday Morning', making him jump on his seat behind the counter.

“Hi, I need bandages and painkillers. the cheapest one you have.” A really tall guy with funny ears and bright smile was standing right in front of him.

For a few seconds Jongdae didn't move and once he did, he never took his eyes off of the guy. To be fair he was mostly terrified the guy would try to rob the pharmacy and he wasn't about to get robbed at the end of his shift. Tall guy kept grinning at him before opening his mouth to say something else.

“I hurt myself while jumping rope at the gym, I tripped and fell and got a few scrapes on my arm and my ass hurts from the fall.” On a better look he did look like the kind to fall while rope jumping in public and not the type to steal a pharmacy, Jongdae thought.

“Oh, okay…” Jongdae said before handing him the band-aids and painkillers and informing him of the total. Handsome tall guy paid for it and left while Jongdae could only laugh at himself. Late night crowd was always weird.

.

Tall guy kept showing up, each time with a more random reason and explanation (not that Jongdae ever asked), that ranged from “a stray kitten bit my finger when I tried to rescue him” to “I need antihistamines because I'm actually allergic to animals and I'm keeping the cat I rescued last week”.

Whenever he wasn't serenading grandmas or charming soccer moms Jongdae caught himself thinking about handsome tall guy. There was something pure about him (“I have a sore throat because I had too much ice cream and it was kinda cold today”) but he also had something sexy about him (“I play in a band and the drumsticks sometimes hurt my hands, do you have bandages that can be used without limiting my movements too much?”) and Jongdae wanted to get to know him better. 

Tall guy kept showing up often and at some point Jongdae wondered if that was all there was to it.

“He's trying to get your attention, no one is that dumb and gets injured that often,” Kyungsoo said, “you should ask him out.”

“Yeah, no one is that dumb,” Jongdae agreed, “except maybe Baekhyun.” That earned him a slap on his arm.

“You should offer to kiss his wounds better,” Baekhyun said thoughtfully and Jongdae was about to nod in acknowledgement when Baekhyun added “and then offer to suck his dick behind the counter.” That earned Baekhyun a slap back.

“That could work,” Kyungsoo reasoned, “not the dick sucking part, well, for now at least, but the shameless flirting. If he responds you'll know he has at least some level of interest. And then you can move on to dick sucking.” No one dared to slap Kyungsoo.

.

Tall guy didn't show up the next night. Or the other. And then four others. Jongdae was getting ready to move on from his crush when at around 11pm on a unsuspecting Wednesday night tall guy walked in, another tall guy in tow. Original handsome tall guy was handsome enough as it was but his tall friend also looked like he walked out of a magazine shoot, making Jongdae feel intimidated. What if this other tall guy was _his_ tall guy’s boyfriend? They both walked around the aisles and grabbed a few items, putting them in a small basket. Original tall guy made his way to the counter, setting the basket on it before other tall blonde really handsome guy followed suit.

“Huh, another injury? Might need someone to kiss it better for you?” Jongdae blurted out before his brain could stop his mouth. Here was this hot guy in front of him, possibly with his boyfriend who could probably kick Jongdae’s ass and he just said that out of nowhere, when he was not even sure tall guy had been flirting with him for weeks or if he was just dumb enough for all those injuries. He was mortified, to say the least, but then it got worst when he looked at the contents on the basket. Lube and condoms. Jongdae silently prayed the Earth swallowed him whole.

New tall blonde guy let out the most unattractive laugh Jongdae had ever seen while his tall crush of a man blushed. So not a boyfriend then. Possibly. 

“I think the guy wants to kiss your dick better, Chanyeol.” So _his_ guy was named Chanyeol, what a weird situation to find that out. Blonde guy, who later Jongdae found out was named Sehun, kept laughing while he reached for a few bills in his pocket. “Don't worry, we're not together, this is just a mock gift for a friend who hasn't gotten laid in a while and finally asked a guy out. Maybe I'll get some for Chanyeol soon.” He made his exit as Chanyeol and Jongdae awkwardly stared at each other.

“I’m sorry for saying that, I think my brain just died and I-”

“Hey, I might need some bandages or analgesics tomorrow. Maybe I'll need them around the time your shift ends?” Chanyeol smiled and Jongdae smiled back.

“Around midnight then? I'll have them ready for you.”

“I'm Chanyeol by the way. Park chanyeol. And I know a great steak place around here that stays open til 3am.”

“Kim jongdae. And I like steak.”

“See you tomorrow, Kim Jongdae.” Chanyeol left and Jongdae did a little victory dance before he remembered there were security cameras all around him. So much for not embarrassing himself.

.

 

“I was honestly confused if you were flirting with me or if you were just a dumbass who got hurt a lot.” Jongdae says fixing the band-aid on Chanyeol’s elbow. “Now i know you're just a dumbass.” Chanyeol fell face first trying to change a lamp.

“Hey! It was a bit of both okay?” Chanyeol hugs his smaller boyfriend, “I went out of my way to keep seeing you, there's another pharmacy way closer to my home but there was no cute staff like you.”

“You're just using me for my employee discount, I know. But I'm not buying you bandages anymore.”

“Can you at least keep buying lube and condoms?” Chanyeol wiggles an eyebrow.

“GET SOME FOR ME TOO!” Chanyeol's roommate, tall blonde Sehun, screams from the kitchen.

Jongdae refuses.

(but later that day he uses his employee discount to get lube and condoms anyway. And some hello kitty band-aids for Chanyeol)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but thank you Ani for much needed inspiration that made this happen.


End file.
